


Love is taking over Me (Rachel x Frances)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: BadGirls, Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Two strangers that goes to the same school, meets at a party for the first time, they become a couple (Stuart's in this for a few chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE READ***
> 
> Disclaimer- I Do not own any of the characters, apart from if Rachel has a baby then the character that I own will be the baby but, all I own is the storylines. 
> 
> Information
> 
> Rachel gets raped by Stuart as he wants to destroy her relationship with frances but Frances refuses to leave her , as shes so in love with Rachel as she gives her a home and makes her feel loved . Rachel Will fall pregnant and will keep the baby as she knows that Frances wants to look after her
> 
> ©MasonsTardis2016
> 
> Do not copy This,

Rachel was the love daughter of Kathy Goodwin and Charlie King, growing up wasn't really much of an issue for Rach, until she started school, she was the quite one, she wouldn't ask for help when she needed it and always got bullied until she got to secondary school.

Rachel was troubled. She always got into fights and she was always blamed for it. Her parents didn't seem to understand it. She didn't know why. She was a teenage girl. She lashed out a lot like most teenage girls.

That night, Rach was going to a party. She didn't know if she would know anyone there. It was likely that she wouldn't. Rach was going to have a good time. She didn't know if she would meet anyone new. She hoped that she would.

When Rach arrived at the party, she didn't see anyone she recognised. This annoyed her slightly as she would be alone for the night. Rach got herself a drink and watched as people interacted. She felt ignored until she saw someone sit next to her. She saw a woman sitting there.

Rach looked over at the woman and smiled a little, the woman smiled back at her as she got herself a drink, Rach was already sort of drunk. Rach didn't know what to do at first so she got her phone out and looked on her phone for a little while, the woman was still sat by her.

Rach had finished her drink and got another one and started to down that, the woman looked at her

"Woahh, take it easy" the woman said

Rach looked at her "why?"

"Your going to make yourself sick if you drink it like that"

"Maybe I wanna be sick.." Rach said a little harsh not meaning to, and drank more of her drink and let out a small sigh

Frances continue to look at Rach and smiled knowing that she had seen her again before but wasn't sure where she had seen her. Frances spoke again

"So what brings your here?" She asked with a smile

"To get away from everything mainly the parents? You?" Rach replied

"Same really... You here alone?"

Rach looked at her again as she started to get a strange feeling towards her, like she was falling in love with her, she had never got feelings for someone who was the same sex but she didn't want it to go away. Rach smiled at her "yeah I'm here alone"

"Aww no, your so beautiful to be on your own" Frances replied

"I'm not beautiful..." Rach never believed in herself enough. "Well I'm alone and I kinda like it that way"

Frances moved closer to her, Rach watched her, Frances had fallen in love with her, she wanted to make Rachel her's, she didn't want to come on to her too strong so she was waiting for the right time, Frances just smiled at her as she was sat close to her, she put her hand on her leg and gently started to rub it.

Rach noticed but didn't move it, she was too drunk to move it off her, she liked it and smiled as it made her fall for her more

"mmm that feels nice"

"Does it?" She said with a smile as she moved her hand up her leg more

"Yeah" she paused and watched her more "are you trying to turn me on?"

"Maybe" Frances smirked

Rach looked into her eyes and smiled and put her hand on her face, slowly stroking her cheek

"Want another drink?"

France shook her head "can I have you though?" Frances gasped and put her hand over her mouth realising what she just said, she felt a little embarrassed.

"We're drunk, Anything could happen" Rach said as she moved her hand off her mouth and smiled as Frances had moved her hand on top of Rach's pussy.

Frances slowly started to rub her pussy a little , Rach felt and smiled and bit her lip feeling, no-one had haven't done that before, she also closed her eyes.

Frances noticed and wondered if it was Rachels first time, she didn't know how to ask her as she didn't even know her name, she really wanted to ask her as she didn't wanna hurt her incase it was

"Hey, Beautiful, can I ask you something?"

Rach opened her eyes and looked at her again "go ahead"

"So I'm wondering if this is your first time?"

Rach looked down as she nodded and as a tear rolled down face, Frances watched then gently lifted her head back up wiping the tears away

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you"

Rach nodded and went to get up as felt bad

"I Gotta go"

Frances stopped her by kissing her softly, Rach closed her eyes as she kissed her back, as she did Frances kissed her more, Rach opened her eyes and smiled feeling her, Frances rubbed her more with a smile

"Wanna take this to somewhere more private?" Frances asked still rubbing her

"Yeah please baby" Rach moaned out a little

Frances smiled and took her hand and walked out of the building, Frances put her arm arm round Rach to support her, they walked down into an quite alleyway, Frances couldn't hold back anymore and pushed Rach against the wall as she started to undress her while kissing her neck roughly, Rach moaned out a little.

Frances took her shirt and bra off and threw it onto the floor, Rach kissed her back as she did that, Frances unbutton Rachels jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, Frances smirked at her pussy, it was wet, Frances rubbed it a little more before pulling the pants down to her ankles, Rach looked down and watched her as she did.

Frances went down on her and took her hand and rubbed it she knew what she was about about to do was going to hurt her as she would have to take her virginity for the very first time.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rach nodded "I want to, I need to..."

Frances rubbed her hand again "I'm asking as what I'm about to do it might hurt.."

Rachh nodded again "just do it, I'll be fine"

"Okay baby"

Frances kissed her hand as she slowly inserted her finger inside her, Rach closed her eyes and squeezed Frances hand tight as it started to hurt as Frances was breaking her virginity wall, she also had tears, she let the tears fall but was being brave at the same time.

Frances took her finger out as she was gonna break the virginity wall with a dildo instead, she got it out of her pocket and gently inserted it in her, Rach put her head back as Frances started to push it in her, she saw that Rach was in pain so she started to kiss her to take the pain away, it only took a few seconds with the dildo to break the wall, once it broke Frances took the dildo out and wiped Rachels tears away

"Baby I'm sorry"

Rach looked away a little "it's okay I wanted to do it"

"Hey" she gently lifted her head up "you did brilliantly, it's all over now, I'm not gonna hurt you again"

Rach looked at her again "what do you mean by that?"

Frances stroked her cheek "I had to take your virginity"

Rach nodded a little and then looked back down again "I want it... I want sex"

Frances gently lifted her head up again and stroked her cheek kissing her and ran her hand down to her pussy, Frances reached her pussy and started to tease Rach by playing with her, Rach kissed her back then started to moan a little feeling.

Frances smiled and slipped a finger in side her and started to finger her slowly while teasing her, Rach kept moaning.

Frances smiled at the pleasure she was giving Rach. She knew Rach wanted her. She wanted Rach too. "You sure you want this?" Frances asked.

"I'm sure," Rach replied before kissing Frances, Frances smiled as Rach kissed her back then kissed her back deeply and fingering her a little faster then before, Rach broke the kiss a little as she put her head back feeling her get faster. Frances was still teasing her making her more wet then she was before, Rach let out some moans as she put her head back more.

Frances had slipped another finger inside her and got more faster then before and started to kiss Rach again this Time by adding her tongue to suck on, Rach smiled and started to suck on Frances tongue, Frances moaned a little with pleasure. Frances added another inside of her, flinging her really fast, Rach felt her walls get tight, she moaned again, Frances continued to finger her much more faster making her walls tight, she wanted Rach to cum so that she could taste her.

"Mmm harder!" Rach moaned as she was almost ready to cum for the very first time.

Frances smiled and fingered her harder and faster, making Rachel's walled even more tight then before, Rach was now close to coming

"Mmmm baby I'm close" Rach said while moaning again

"Mmm babe cum" Frances moaned back hearing her

Rach couldn't hold it for much longer "I can't hold it!" She said as her walls burst and started to cum loads, Frances took her fingers out smiling looking down at her pussy watching the cum come out, She went down on her getting ready to lick her clean.

Frances had started to lick the cum up, Rach had her head back resting on the wall as she kept cuming, she couldn't stop it. Frances smiled as she was tasting her, the cum was still hot and sticky, Rach was moaning as she was cumming. Frances kept licking her clean, Rach was hot and sweaty, but she wanted more, she wanted to be dripping with sweat and the wetness of her pussy.

After about ten minutes Rach had finally stopped cuming and was trying to get her breath back, Frances looked up at her and smiled she had cum on her lips before she licked her lips "Mmm baby you taste amazing"

Rach looked down at her and smiled, she didn't know what to say Back to her, Frances picked the dildo back up and gently pushed it in Rachel's pussy, Rach watched and bit her lip as Frances did, she started to push it in and out of her gently, Rach started to moan again.

Frances started to push it in and out of her a little more faster, rach moaned more loader then she did before, she put her head back again while she moaned, Frances had a strap on, all that she needed to do was to insert the dildo onto the strap on then re-insert it back in Rachel's pussy.

Frances stood up and took the dildo out from rach and put it in the strap on and pushed it back inside Rachel's pussy and started to shag her. Rach looked and moaned, Frances wanted to fuck rach in many positions that she could before she got tired.

Frances pushed the dildo in deeper and faster, she put both hands on Rachel's boobs and rubbed them in a circular motion while playing with her nipples. Rach pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.Frances smiled as Rachel did and kissed her back more deeper, Rach ran her hands through Frances's hair while she was kissing her.

Frances was making Rachel's walls tight again, Frances was still rubbing Rachel's boobs and was now sucking on her left nipple and bit it and pulled it with her teeth a little, Rach moaned out feeling her, she shut her eyes as France's pulled on her nipple as it was hurting her a little.

France's pushed the dildo in and out of her more faster, each kept moaning, staurt had came walking down into the alley way when he saw them, he smirked watching Rach as he started to fantasise about what he would do to Rach, as he liked her but since Rach had told him that he wasn't her type he wanted to show her what she was going to be missing, he put his hand down his pants and started to rub himself over how nice of a naked body Rach had.

Stuart carried on rubbing himself watching them, he was close to coming himself as he was rubbing himself he tripped up on a metal bar, Rach heard and looked at Frances

"What...What was that?"

"I don't know baby, but it's properly nothing to worry about" Frances said reassuring her

"What if we're being watched?"

"Hey, and that's okay I'm here to look after you"

Rach nodded a little "it just feels like we're being watched though"

"Hey if we are then we'll show them something worth watching" she said as she kissed her softly "anyway baby your too close, cum baby" she smirked

Rach nodded again, and kissed her back and put her head back as Frances pushed the dildo inside of her more deeper, Rach moaned as she felt her self cumming again, Frances took the dildo out and went back down on her and opened her mouth to catch the cum. Stuart was still watching them, he was recording Rach cum. He rubbed himself harder and faster and started to cum in his pants.

Frances was catching the cum, she instantly fell in love with how Rachel tasted and her whole body, Rachel moaned out again as she kept coming, she still wanted more sex, she didn't care if Frances went hard on her, she knew that she wanted her.

France's was down licking her, she gently pulled Rach down on to all fours, she removed the strap on and placed Rachel's hands on her thighs and looked down at her

"Lick me clean baby"

Rach looked at her for a second then nodded, Frances smiled down at her to give her a confident boost as she could tell that Rachel was scared. Rach looked down at Frances pussy, she didn't touch it she just stared at it for a few moments before Rach looked up to her

"What...what do I do?" She asked as had never had to never done anything Like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Frances looked down at her with a smile, she couldn't be mad at Rach for asking her questions. "Like this baby" Frances gently took her hand and put it on her pussy, Rachel's hand was now on Frances pussy with Frances hand on top of hers Rach looked at her again

"Please don't let go"

"Hey I won't I'm not that mean baby"

Rach nodded "now what baby"

"Now your going to rub me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you"

Hey, you won't, I promise"

Rach nodded again and then looked at her hand "can you do it slowly though? I mean till I get the hang of it?"

"Hey, course we can, just take your time and you'll pick it up in no time"

"Are you sure? I'm really scared"

Frances bent down to get level with her and kissed her head "shhh baby it's all going to be fine"

Rach smiled at the stranger who she was deeply in love with "can I try it on my own but if I need help can you show me what to do?"

"Course I can princess"

Rach smiled a little as Frances stood back up, Rach looked at her pussy a little before she slowly started to rub her, she still wasn't sure what to do but she started to like it. Frances smiled feeling her and started to put her head back a little.

Rach looked up at her unsure if Frances liked it "do you like it? Am I doing it right?"

Frances looked down at her with a smile "course I do baby and baby your doing amazingly, rub a bit harder" Frances replied giving her some advice

"But won't it hurt you?"

"No baby, I'm used to it" she said as she put her hand on Rachel's head playing with her hair, Rach gave a nod and a little smile as she felt her play with her hair, Rach started to rub her a little more harder, Frances had put her head back more moaning.

As it took some time for Rach to start to rub her she started to rub her more harder, Frances was moaning more still not knowing her name, Rachel looked at Frances pussy again before thinking about fingering her, she wasn't to sure if Frances would like it but when Rach was getting fingered by her she did like it, she looked up her again as she was about to ask another question.

"Baby? Sorry with all the question but I wanna ask you something again"

"Hey, Princess, How many times do I have to tell you, You can ask how many questions as you like, I'm not going to get mad at you for asking if your unsure on what to do"

"Well what I did want to ask you, well it might sound stupid but how to you finger someone?"

"Like this princess" Frances smiled taking Rachel's hand and pushing one of her fingers into Frances pussy, she moved it in and out for Rach, Rach was watching her with a smile feeling how wet she was inside

"God baby your very wet" Rach said smirking as she felt Frances wetness more

"Only for you babe" Frances said with a smile "You make me so wet baby"

Rach smiled and looked up at her before kissing her deeply, she didn't care of the pair of them had just met, she loved her and nothing was going to change that.

Rach started to get the hang of fingering Frances as she got faster and had added another finger into her pussy, and carried on rubbing her to, Rach was making her walls tight, she wanted her to cum so she could lick her . Frances kept moaning the word "Mmm baby" which made Rachel smile as no-one had ever called her that.

Rach fingered her much more faster then before, Rach was getting the hang of preforming sexual acts on someone else, she removed Frances hand from being on top of hers and slowly took her fingers out after feeling her starting to cum.

"Cum baby cum!" Rach said watching her pussy.

"I am princess! I'm cuming!"

Rach smiled again, the pair of them was still unaware that Stuart was still filming them, he was going to use the video in assembly the following morning. Frances couldn't hold back the cum and started cum loads, rach smirked watching before going down on her as she was getting ready to lick her clean.

Rachel began to lick her softly as Frances managed to stop cuming, Frances looked down at her at smiling feeling her, she had both of her hands on the back of Rachel's head and gently pushed her head closer to pussy as she licked more faster, Frances started to moan again. Rach looked up while licking her and smiled.

Stuart was still filming them, he had captured all the sexual acts that Frances had done on Rach, he stood hiding smirking at them as he continued to watch them, he couldn't wait to take away Rachel's happiness.

Rach kept licking Frances more faster then she did before and pushed her two fingers back inside her pussy fingering her as she licked her, she fingered and licked her much more faster feeling her walls get tight, she wasn't going to stop until she made her cum again. Frances walls was very tight, it was like she was going to cum any second.

"Baby!" Frances moaned out

"Yeah princess?"

"I'm gonna cum soon"

Rach smiled "cum baby, I'll clean you"

"Oh I know you will" she smirked down at her as she started to cum as she couldn't hold it anymore. Rach just smirked feeling her and took out her fingers and put her fingers in her mouth sucking off Frances wetness and cum. "Mmmm baby you taste great!"

Frances just smiled at her as she kept cuming loads, her cum was hot and steamy. Rach waited till Frances had finished cuming before she started to lick her cum up again, Frances did twitch a little feeling her clean up her hot and steamy cum. She was licking her for a while.

Rach found the strap on and put it on tightly, once she comfortable wearing it she inserted the dildo inside her pussy and slowly started to shag slowly as Rachel was shagging her she put her hands on Frances's boobs and started to squeeze them while kissing her neck roughly, Frances just moaned out. She was proud of Rach for how fast she was learning to act out sexual activities.

Rachel was shagging her for a long while getting faster and squeezing her boobs more harder each time she got harder while shagging her. It didn't take long to make her walls tight again, Rach smirked as she thought about leaving her to cum while she was going to shag her in her anal.

Frances saw her smirk "what you smirking about baby?"

"Nothing princess you need to wait and see"

"Can't you tell me princess?"

"No baby it'll ruin what I've got planned for you"

"Like what princess"

"You need to wait and see baby, it's going to be worth it"

"Aw okay baby"

Rach pushed herself deeper inside her making her cum "mmmm"

"Oh god baby! Your great" Frances moaned out feeling herself cum for the third time, every time when Rach would make her cum she would fall more in love with her.

Rach smiled and took herself out of Frances pussy and took her hand "on your hands and knees baby"

Frances just smiled again and got on to her hands and knees, Rach stood behind her and ran her hands down her back to her anal, she placed her hand on it and started to rub her for a little while before she went onto licking it.

After a while of her licking it she held the dildo against it and pushed it in gently and then kissed Frances's back knowing that it might of hurt her a little. Frances closed her eyes as Rach pushed the dildo inside her, she wasn't gonna tell her that it did hurt her, but when she felt her kiss her back it made the pain go away.

Rach started to shag her anal gently, she didn't want to hurt her more by starting off fast, Rach held on to her hips as she was shagging her gently, she was also kissing her back again as wanted to let her know that it was okay and that she didn't mean to hurt her. 

Rach started to get more faster, moaning as it felt good, Frances moved occasionally just to get herself comfy. She pushed herself my deeper into her anal, Rach had one of her hands on one of Frances boobs, she couldn't take her, Frances felt and smiled feeling her, Rach squeezed it as she shagged her more harder and faster, they was both moaning out as it felt too good.

Rach kept shagging her faster, harder and deeper hoping that she could make her cum,she loved it when she did as it made look more sexy, She could feel the walls get tighten as she started to thrust inside her. Frances had put her head down as it started to hurt her a little but she was enjoying it.

Rach saw her put her head down "baby?"

"Yeah princess?"

"Are you okay?"

"Course I am princess, what makes you say that?"

"You put your head down like you're in pain?"

"Hey, princess in just getting comfy, you're not hurting me okay"

"Okay"

"Come on make me cum and we'll go home okay? How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, but are you sure you want to spend the night with me?"

"Hey, course I'm sure, I want to sleep with you every night because I love you"

"what if we can't be together?"

"Then I'll come and find you so we can"

"You'll do that for me?"

"Course I would princess"

Rach smiled and thrusted deeper inside her, she had both of hands on her hips, she was hot and sweaty she was so close to making her cum , Frances felt and started cuming a little, she moaned more as she did, Rach felt her and pulled herself out watching the cum come out of her anal and down her ass.

Frances carried on moaning, Rach wakes over to her and stood in front of her and held the dildo in front of her, Frances smirked knowing that Rachel wanted to her to suck her off again, Frances didn't refused and started to lick the tip of the dildo, Rach watched her smiling, Frances started to lick it more and sucked on it deeper,Rach kissed her head and smiled,

"Baby"

"Yeah?"

"That's enough now"

Frances slowly stopped sucking on the dildo and looked at her with a smile "you wanna go home baby?"

"Yeah please" she said as she helped her up, as she did she seen Stuart "Shit!"

"Princess what's wrong?"

"Well you know I said that we was being watched?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Its true.. We're being watched"

"Hey it's okay, they won't do anything"

"He will..."

"It's a He?"

"Yeah and I know him..."

"What's his name?"

Rach didn't answer and went to get her clothes, she took the strap on off and started to get changed, she put her underwear back on, then her shirt and looked at Stuart. Frances came over and stood behind her, she put her arms around her and cuddled her

"Hey it's okay"

"No it's not, we've been watched having sex..."

"I'm sure that he won't do anything princess"

Rach turned to her and looked at her "I'm just scared baby"

"What ever happens I'm gonna love you"

Rach smiled a little and kissed her, Frances kissed her back, they both smiled

"Come on get dressed I want to go back to yours"

Frances smiled "well I need to get dressed first"

Rach smirked "you just put your shirt and pants on okay princess?"

Frances smiled, Rach got her shirt and trousers, she put her own trousers on before collecting the toys and Frances underwear and put them into Frances bag. They started walking off down the ally-way when Stuart walked over to them. Rach told Frances to go on ahead and that she would catch her up after she was finished talking to Stuart. Frances nodded and walked ahead, Rach made sure that she was out of sight.

"What do you want Stuart?"

"You or the video goes viral"

"You wouldn't dare to"

"Oh I would, can't wait to see your mums reaction when she sees the video"

"you can't"

"Why you scared?"

"She'll hate me and throw me out onto the streets"

"That's your problem"

"Please you can't tell her"

"Then give it to me..."

"I can't..."

"It's your choice.... Give it to me and your secret is safe or don't give it to me, the video goes viral and everyone will watch it in assembly tomorrow including your mum"

"You can't show anyone that video"

"Why not? It will make the assembly that much more intresting"

"Okay. I'll sleep with you but you can't show anyone that video"

Stuart took Rach to his house and took her to his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and took out a condom. Rach got herself undressed while Stuart got the condom on.

Stuart laid Rach down on the bed and hovered above her. "Don't show anyone this video"

"I won't" Stuart said as he shoved into her. Rach bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

Stuart looked at with a smirk as he was shagging her hard and fast, he put his hand on her neck, and squeezed it like he was strangling her, Rach laid there a little scared as he was strangling her.

Rach tried to move his hand as he was cutting off her airways as he was shagging her hard and fast, every time Rach would try to move his hand he would push down on her airs more making it more harder for Rachel to breathe, Stuart didn't care that he was almost killing her, he was enjoying that he was having sex with her even though Rachel didn't like it.

Rach just looked away as he got more harder, she had a few tears fall from her face as she started to think of telling her new girlfriend that she had cheated on her just to save their relationship. Stuart was soon done shagging her in her pussy and started to cum into the condom as Rach started to cum onto the bedsheets , he moved his hand allowing her to breath again, he smirked watching the cum drip out of her pussy before he pulled himself out of her.

After about ten minutes he turned Rachel over onto her stomach and took the condom off and smirked,

Frances was in the park waiting for Rach to come back, she sighed a little and then remembered that she had Rachel's number on her arm, she pulled out her phone and entered her number into the new message and wrote;

"Hey baby, just to say that I'm waiting in the park for you, don't be too long

I love you xxx" Frances hit the send button.

Rachel's phone was in her shirt which was on the floor, she heard it go off but Stuart wouldn't let her go and check it as he pushed himself hard into her anal, Rach closed her eyes and started to think about Frances, he was shagging her fast like before, he was smirking again. Rach gripped the bedsheets as he got even more faster, she had more tears that rolled down her cheeks because he was hurting her.

After five minutes of Stuart fucking her in her anal he started to cum inside her, Rach felt and closed her eyes wishing she didn't agree to this as she had started to cum to, when he had finished cuming he pulled himself out and watched her cum on to the bedsheets again, when Rach finally finished cuming she sat up and wiped her face before looking at him

"Video now"

"Not Stu your amazing.."

"I said now Stuart!"

"Okay okay" he got his phone and Rachel's phone and went into Whatsapp and started to send her the video while She was getting changed again.

Now that Rachel was dressed she stood up and went to the door waiting on the video to finish sending , the video only had a couple of seconds remaining. Rachel now had the video

"You better not do it"

"Don't worry I won't" he smirked

"If I found out that you have then your in trouble"

"You wouldn't even hurt a fly"

"Just try me" she said to him and walked out the house and down the road, she saw that she had a new message so she looked at it and read it as she did she smiled and headed to the park, she was trying to get her head around what had just happened.

It had been an hour since Rachel had disappeared from Frances, she was still waiting on the bench and started to think that she had done a runner. Rach arrived at the park and saw her and slowly wakes over to her. Frances saw her walking over in the corner of her eye and smiled when Rach stood infront of her

"Where did you go baby?"

"It doesn't matter" she replied softly

Frances nodded and knew something wasn't quite right with her but didn't want to ask.

"Can we just go back to yours for a cuddle, I'm tired" Rach asked her

"Of course princess" Frances said and got up and took her hand and walked to Her house, when they got to the house Frances unlocked the door and let Rach in , she looked around the hallway and took her shoes off and went and stood by the stairs. Frances came in and closed the front door and took her shoes off to and headed to the stairs taking Rachel's hand.

They reached the top of the stairs and went into Frances bedroom, Rach looked around again and started to get undressed, Frances watched as she closed the bedroom door, and then for undressed herself and got into the bed

"Come here princess"

Rach smiled a little and got into the bed next to her and put her head on her chest, Frances started to stroke her hair which was making Rachel more sleepy, Frances kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep so she kissed her head and got herself comfortable before falling asleep herself.

Rach was a sleep for a while until she started to think about what Stuart did to her so she woke up and watched Frances sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As hours went by Rach continued to watch Frances sleep, she would try to get some sleep but every time she went to she was always thinking about the moments of Stuart fucking her when she really wanted to think about when Frances fucked her.

Rach lent over Frances and picked up her phone and got comfy into her again, she had turned down the volume and she didn't want to wake Frances up. Rach went on her WhatsApp and tapped on her and Stuart's chat and opened up the video and started to watch it, Rach was smiling a little she also yawned a little as she was watching the video, Frances had started to wake up a little

"Come back to bed" she mumbled knowing that Rach couldn't sleep

"I Can't sleep baby" Rach replied as she kissed her head

"Please Baby" Frances mumbled quietly

"I'll try baby" Rach rested her head back on to Frances chest still watching the video, as Frances was a little awake she saw her watching the video and gently took it off her seeing her drift of to sleep, she put the phone back on the side next to her phone and kissed Rachel's head softly again, Rach smiled in her sleep.

Frances got comfy again and held Rach close to her, she had her arms around her neck resting her hands on her chest, she would kiss Rachel's head now and again to let her know that she was still there.

Frances was now awake, she was watching Rach sleep, she wanted to know what was making Rachel upset, Rachel's phone vibrated again, Frances picked it up and viewed the new message she had, she read it and then scrolled to the top of the messages that had been sent that day, she was reading them.

Frances now knew Rachel's name, she was a little shocked that it was her as she was the quite one in all of her lessons, but Frances had started to develop feelings for her anyway.

Rach started to toss and turn as she started to have an nightmare about her,Frances and Stuart, she had started to sweat from where she was tossing and turning a lot , Frances looked over at her and stroked her forehead to calm her down, Rach suddenly woke up screaming , she also had tears running down her face.

"Rach it's okay" Frances said softly kissing her head "I'm here princess"

Rach looked at her with tears, Frances held her more closer to her and wiped the tears away "hey, shhh, it's going to be okay"

Rach just cuddled into her hiding her head into her chest, Frances kept stroking her hair and rubbed her arm gently, as Rachel felt Frances rub her arm she started to calm down, Frances waited for her till she was calm before asking her about the nightmare

"You Okay princess?"

"No...Not Really..."

"Why What's up princess?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Hey,who was in that nightmare?"

"You,Me, Stuart"

Frances nodded while she was listening "And what happened in that nightmare?"

"you found out that I've was sleeping with him.." Rach paused

"What happened after that?"

"You said it was over and you went back home and chucked all my things out the window"

Frances looked at her, "Hey, i would never do that"

"It gets worse..."

"How worse baby?"

"Well after you told me that you never wanted to see me again, Stuart had a gun and he made his way to yours, he waited for till it got dark and made me go with him... you realised that you made a mistake so you came out into the front room and that's when you saw us... well that's when you figured out that he was hurting us... you tried to get him to let go off me but he held the gun up and said that it was the last time that you would see me, he handed me the gun..." she paused as her voice went shaky

Frances nodded still listening to her and kissed her head again

"He made me shot you, I didn't want to, I started to pull the trigger back as you started to walk towards me, I panicked and let go off the trigger, it hit you in the chest... you fell to the floor, i dropped the gun and ran over to you and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late, you said that you forgave me and that you loved me before you died"

Frances also had tears in her eyes, "Hey that's never going to happen you hear me?"

Rach just nodded "I wanted to kill him instead but as i turned it hit you instead"

"Rach...Shh, its just a nightmare, It's not real"

"But what If it becomes real?"she asked

"Then we'll go to the police.."

"And what if that doesn't work"

"Then we'll take matters into our own hands"

Rach nodded a little "I'm scared"

"I know you are baby, but it's gonna ghetto better, I promise"

Rach looked at her "can I have a drink please?"

"Course you can baby, what would you like?"

"Can I have a cup of tea with two sugars?"

"Of course princess" Frances said as she got off the bed and put her dressing gown on and putting Rachel's phone in her pocket, she was going to watch the videos while she was downstairs as she didn't want Rach to know that she knows what happened when she told her to go on ahead.

She smiled and kissed Rachel's head " I won't be long"

Rach smiled a little more "that's okay babe, take your time"

"I love you" Frances said with a smile on her face as she headed to the door

"And I love you to"

Rachel smiled and watched Frances leave the room, Frances went down stairs and went into the kitchen, she walked over to the the kettle and filled it up and then put it back into the base and flicked the little switch to make the kettle boil, She got two mugs out and put a teabag in each one and put two spoonful of sugar into the cup, as she was waiting for the kettle to boil she got Rachel's phone back out.

Frances leaned against the side and tapped the play button on the video again and started to watch it.

She smiled down at the screen as she was watching the video of Rach having sex with her, it started to make her fall more in love with her, she was proud of Rach for doing all that sexy stuff to her, she kept the smile on her face as she heard the kettle boil and put the phone down on the side while she poured the hot water into the cups, she added the milk and gave it a stir while she was stirring Rachel's drink she picked the phone back up and began to watch the other video - the one where she had to have sex with Stuart.

Frances started to get a little angry but not at Rach as she knew she only did it so save her new relationship with Frances, she sighed watching it to the end, Frances wanted to kill him.

She put the phone away back into her pocket and put the drinks on a tray and looked in the cupboards for some biscuits, she found some bourbons and custard creams and some shorties and placed them on the tray and picked it up taking it up to the stairs and to her room, Rach was now wearing one of Frances shirts, she had gotten a little cold, Frances stood in the bedroom doorway and smiled at her "Mmm sexy"

Rach looked at her and smiled "sorry I got cold"

"Hey that's okay princess"

Rach smiled again and looked at her "you seen my phone?"

"Maybe princess, your cuppa teas ready" she teased with a smile

"Did you bring any biscuits?" Rach asked softly.

Frances picked up the biscuits from the tray and gently threw them at her, as she threw them at her they just missed Rachel's head, Rach looked down at them before looking up at her again, not knowing what reaction Frances wanted, She looked up at her,

"Why did you throw them at me?"

"Because you asked for them"

"I know I did but they nearly hit me in the head"

"I wasn't aiming for your head I swear"

"Oh you was, you bitch" Rach said with a smirk. Frances came over and handed Rachel her cuppa tea and placed hers on the side before lifting Rachel's head up "I may be a bitch, but I'm your bitch" she smiled and kissed her softly

"Yes you are" Rach smiled into the kiss, Frances kissed her more, rach kissed her more passionately

Frances broke the kiss and cuddled her and opened the packs of biscuits, Rach looked at the biscuits again

"How did you know that they're my favourite?"

Frances looked at her "I didn't"

Rach just smiled "well their my favourite ones"

"I'll keep that in mind" she said as she dipped a custard cream into her her tea , Rach took one and also dipped it into her tea, Frances watched her with a smile, she put her arm around her. Rach watched her and looked at her

"You know my name? How do yo know my name?"

"Your phone went off while you was asleep..."

"So you thought you could go on it?"

"Well yeah... I wanted to know what made you upset..."

"Well you shouldn't of, I don't even know who you are..."

"Yes you do..."

"No I don't, your just some stranger that I've met at that stupid party..." She started to regret the sex that she had last night

Frances sighed "I'm not an stranger"

"Then who are you then?"

"You've seen me around the school..."

"That helps..." Rach said rolling her eyes

"Your in every single class with me"

"That still doesn't help"

"You sometimes talk to me when you need help with your work"

Rach thought for a second going through her list of names in her head, she had one name that stuck so she thought she'll give it a shot.

"Wait.... Your Frances?"

Frances gave a nod "Heya" she smiled

Rach smiled a little "hey"

Frances smiled more "I invited you to that stupid party, I didn't want you to feel left out"

"I don't do party's" she smiled

"I don't but you certainly enjoyed your self"

"Only because it wasn't crowed where we did it.."

"So you did like it then" she smirked

"Only when i did it to you" she replied and realised what she just said and looked down at the bed sheets again.

"Hey its okay, Tell me what happened" 

she looked up at her a little "How do you know? you wasn't there"

"When you was sleeping your phone went off again... and it was Stuart... he sent you the video of you and him.."

"You...you watched the video of me and him?"

"I had to see what made you upset"

Rach nodded "You're not mad?"

"Why would i be? you did it to save your relationship with me"

"I just thought that you would be as we only just got together"

"Hey, i'm not mad at you, i'm mad at him"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet princess"

Rach nodded and yawned again

Frances smiled and took Rachel's cup and put it on the side with the biscuits

"Come on we best get some sleep, we've got school in the morning"

"Yeah a long day of it" Rachel replied

"Hey princess don't let him get to you okay"

"I'm trying not to.. i'm scared that he might show that video to everyone including my mum"

"Your more scared that she won't let you see me?"

"Yeah..." she replied softly

"If she does, we could always sneak out in the middle of the night, and we can always bunk off"

Rach smiled and got comfy on her again "I like the sound of that" she said in her sleepy voice

Frances kissed her head before she turned the lights off and cuddled into her making her feel safe and falling back to sleep on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rach had got comfy on to Frances as she slept for the rest of the night, she didn't really want to go into school, she just wanted to cuddled up to Frances.

Frances smiled into her sleep as she held Rachel close to her, Rach had her head on her chest listening to Frances heartbeat. Frances woke up just to check if Rach was still asleep, she smiled seeing her head on her chest, she stroked her hair again, she loved how soft Rachel's hair was.

Rachel was tossing and turning a little on her chest like she was having a bad dream, as Frances had her arm over a Rach she started to calm down a little knowing that Frances was still there.

Frances kissed her head "shush baby I'm still here" she said softly letting Rach know that she still Right by her side, Frances sat up a little keeping Rachel's head on her chest as she sipped her tea and put it back down on the side , she had started to stroke her arm again and kissed her head.

Rach smiled and mumbled in her sleep getting comfy "I love you baby"

Frances smiled "I love you to princess" she said kissing her head again and watched her before closing her eyes holding Rach close to her.

It was now 3:30am Rach had managed to stay asleep on Frances chest , she was worried about how her mum was going to act if she told her that she had slept with Frances, as he mum didn't really like the idea of Rachel sleeping with the same sex.

Kathy had woke to go to the toilet, she was going to check on Rachel as she hadn't got to see her all day, Kathy slowly opened Rachel's door and turned on the light looking at Rachel's bed that had been made and sighed knowing that she had snuck out to go to the party as she remembered telling Rach that she couldn't go as she told her that her homework was more important which caused an argument between them so Rach stormed up to her room.

Frances had fallen asleep with a smile on her face as she couldn't believe that she was sleeping with Rachel, she would do anything if it meant keeping her safe.

It was now 6am Frances had woken up around about 5:30am, she spent that time watching Rachel sleep.

Rach woke eventually and knew she had to go home.

"I have to go soon," she mumbled to Frances.

"I know baby," Frances mumbled.

"Can we have sex just once?" Rach asked. Frances smiled and nodded.

Frances and Rach made out. Frances pulled back the duvet to reveal their naked bodies. Frances went down on Rach. She spread her legs. Rach smiled down at Frances.

"This gorgeous pussy is all mine. Can you believe it?" Frances said

Rach giggled. Frances smiled and kissed her clit before sucking it up into her mouth.

Rach smiled feeling her and moaned out, Frances smirked hearing her and pushed her tongue inside her pussy and flicked her tongue about

Rach moaned loudly feeling her flick her tongue about inside her

"Mmm more baby!"

Frances smiled hearing her and started to shag her with her tongue, she started of slowly and picked up the pace each time.

Rach moaned out more feeling Frances get much more faster, Frances was enjoying herself making Rach moan like the first time they had sex, she wanted to make her forget what Stuart had done to her , she wanted to make her happy again

Rach moaned louder feeling her, her walls was getting tight like she was gonna cum soon, she was trying to holding it in like she tried to the first time the pair fucked in the dark alleyway.

"Baby! I'm close!"

Frances heard and smirked and took her tongue out and reached over to her bedside table for the vibrating dildo, Frances smirked again as this time she wanted to make her squirt and cum lots.

She put the dildo on to Rachel's pussy and turned it on, she started it on the lowest setting and was gonna use all the settings.

Rach felt and arched her back feeling the vibrations she bit her lip softly and put her hand on to her pussy and rubbed it while Frances held the vibrating dildo , Rach moaned out softly before feeling the dildo speed up.

Frances smirked hearing her moan and Held the dildo on her pussy more and pushed it in a little more making Rachel's walls get more tight then they was before

Rach screamed as she squirted. Frances grinned and sucked on her clit. Frances felt Rach's cum hitting her. She didn't care. Rach was breathless on the bed.

"Oh baby!," Rach moaned, Frances smiled and laid beside her.

Rach and Frances cuddled up. Frances began to run her pussy up and down Rach's thigh.

"You going to cum baby?" Rach teased, Frances nodded.

Frances smirkes as she kept rubbing her pussy on Rachel's thigh she was very close, she was moaning out Rachel's name out loudly feeling her walls get tight more.

"Baby!" Frances moaned out getting extremely close

Rach was running her hands through Frances hair "mmmm baby! Cum! I need to feel you!" She said with another smirked

Frances looked up at her and smirked , as she was looking up to her she began to cum, rach put her lips and against hers and started to snog her to stop her from moaning out. Frances smiled and kept kissing her back as she kept cumming loads on her thigh.

Frances soon stopped cumming on her thigh, she put her head back breathing heavily trying to get her breath back, Rach smirked seeing the puddle of cum on her thing and got her finger scooping some of Frances cum up and then licking her finger sexually "mmmm baby you taste amazing!" She said moaning out as she tasted more of her cum.

Frances smiled at her looking at the time, which was now 7:00am, they had to be in school at 8:30am, Frances looked at her girlfriend admiring her with a smile, Rach noticed and smiled

"What?" Rach said biting her bottom lip

"Nothing baby" Frances replied

"No there's something.."

"Can't I admire my girlfriend?" She said with a smirk

Rach smirked and kissed her with passion "I better get ready to go..."

Frances looked at her again "no don't, why don't you come in with me? you borrow my uniform"

"You sure baby? I don't wanna put you out"

"Hey, princess your not, you get to spend more time with me" she smiled softly

"That is true baby" she smiled at her "why don't we get a shower?"

"Well I don't know about that I mean I don't know if I can keep hands to myself" Frances smirked kissing her back deeper with more passion.

"Well I don't mind if you can't" she smirked as she slipped her hand down to Frances pussy and rubbed it gently teasing her, Frances smirked bitting her bottom lip "your such a tease!"

"All thanks to you" Rach smirked rubbing her more getting a little faster, while playfully biting her ear. Frances moaned out louder, rach smirked watching her arch her back as she added a finger inside her and started to finger her softly and then began to get faster and added another finger inside of her. Frances walls got tight again, it wasn't gonna take her long to cum.

Rach added another finger which meant Frances had three of Rachel's fingers inside of her, she pushed them in deeply and fingered her hard and fast, Frances arched her back and started to breathe heavily as she couldn't hold back the cum anymore, she suddenly bursted on to Rachel's fingers.

Rach smirked taking out her fingers letting the cum drip on to the bed, Frances moaned out very loudly as she was breathing heavily, rach sexually put the three fingers in her mouth sexually licking all the cum off, she then spoke

"Mmm my baby is all dirty, I better clean you up" she smirked rubbing Frances sweaty boobs

"Yeah... I think you better" she said trying to get her breath back and letting out a little moan, Rach picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, she closed the door and kept the window shut so it would make the room all steamy, rach had gently put her down on top of the toilet seat as she was trying to figure out how to turn the shower on.

Frances laughed and told her. Rach blushed and turned it on. Soon, the room began to get steamy.

Frances got into the shower with Rach. Rach closed over the door and kissed Frances under the water. Rach moaned as she felt the hot water hit her sensitive nipples.

Frances pulled away and spread her legs. Rach watched as she peed.

"Baby you're so sexy,"  
Rach said. Frances held in her pee.

"Come here baby," Frances said, Rach got down on her knees at Frances's pussy. Frances let her pee go again and watched as Rach drank it, The water continued to drip down their naked, sexually tense bodies.

Once Frances was finished rach gave her leg and pussy a lick to catch any remaining piss, and looked up at her smiling, rach was so in love with her, eventhough they only met properly the night before.

Rach stood up and kissed Frances passionately.

"I need you," Frances said. She left the shower, Rach washed her breasts and legs. Frances came in with a strap on.

"Yeah baby..." Rach moaned.

Frances strapped it onto her and pushed gently into Rach. Rach whimpered. Frances began to pound her.

The water dripped down Rach's body and down her nipples, each falling gently onto the shower floor. Frances was now on top of rach pounding the strap on into her, rach moaned out feeling her and wrapping her legs around her.

Frances smiled and kissed her with passion again this time adding her tongue, rsch started to suck on it letting out small moans, Frances also put her hsnds on Rachel's boobs squeezing them.

Rachel smiled and came hard.   
"Ugh..." Rach moaned. Frances pulled out. They kissed passionately before getting out and turning the shower off.

Frances gently dried Rach off and so did Rach to Frances.

"Baby, let's go to get dressed," Frances said. Rach was too busy playing with her pussy again. Frances giggled.

Rach began to pee. Frances made her hold it. Frances laid down and spread her legs.

"Piss on me baby," Frances said. Rach let it go. Frances moaned.

Rach was moaning as Frances started to drink Rachel's piss, which was alot, Frances smiled feeling the warm piss hit the back of her throat, she didn't swallow until Rachel was finished, Once she was finished Frances swallowed the mouthful of piss the licked Rachel's leg and pussy cleaning up any remaining piss.

The two of them kissed passionately and went to the bedroom.

Frances hooked Rach's bra and kissed her shoulders.   
"You're beautiful," Frances said. Rach smiled. Frances grabbed her clothes out of the wardrobe, Rach sat on the bed with a finger in her pussy lips. Frances seen her.

"You ever stop feeling in there?" Frances asked,Rach shook her head and rubbed herself gently.

"Oh baby" Frances laughed a little and then handed her over a pair of pants "come on baby let's get ready" she smiled as Rsch refused to put the pants on as she wanted Frances to put them on her.

Frances watched her "want me to dress you baby?" She asked softly knowing that she would say yes, Frances slowly put her pants on after letting Rachel play with herself for a few minutes, she found a a white shirt that would fit her nicely, she softly and slowly put it on her kissing her shoulders and neck

Finally both of the women were dressed. Rach had her hand down her trousers.   
"Baby leave your little clit be for a minute," Frances said. Rach nodded. Frances could clearly see Rach's swollen pussy lips through her trousers.

Frances got them to school safely. Rach kissed her.   
"I love you. I think you might wanna get yourself to cum baby. Your pussy lips are swollen," Frances told her. Rach grinned.

"Aren't you coming to help" rach smirked

"Mmm I might honey" Frances smirked back

"Mmm good!"

Rach and Frances both smirked at each other, France kissed her head as they began to walk to the toilets.

Kathy was in the hall setting up the sex education Assembly, which meant she was going to show some videos on how to stay protected, Stuart was by the door waiting for the right time to swap one of the videos over to the one that he had recorded of Rachel and Frances.

When Kathy left the hall, Stuart went over to the computer and put in the memory stick with the sex tape on it.

Eventually, all the pupils went inside. Rachel and Frances sat together. Frances secretly held Rachel's hand.   
"Right everyone. This is your sex education lesson," Kathy said. Kathy showed pictures of men and woman and described them. Both women felt themselves getting turned on when Kathy began to describe the vagina and female masturbation.   
"I'm now going to show a video that will hopefully describe this to you a lot better," Kathy said. She hit the video of Rachel and Frances in bed.

Rachel was straddling Frances. Rachel's breasts were in clear view.

"I need you to eat my pussy baby," Rachel said. Frances sm1airked and flipped them. She went down on Rachel and spread her legs.

The pupils were shocked as they watched Frances eating out Rachel. Frances and Rachel were too frozen to move.

"Ugh, baby just like that. Mmm, suck up my little clit," Rachel moaned.

Rachel shot up and pulled out the memory stick. She threw it to the ground and stood on it so it broke. Rachel ran out of the room. Frances stayed in the hall for a few more minutes before going after Rachel.

Frances sighed as she walked around the school trying to find her girlfriend, when she suddenly heard a smash that came from one of the classroom "Rachel?!" Frances shouted to see what classroom she was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel never answered her she was in Eddie's classroom, she kept smashing the classroom up as she was very angry, she picked up a chair ,as she did, Frances was walking down the corridor, she was about to walk past the window when Rachel threw the chair making the window smash and just missing Frances.

Frances looked into the room "what the hell...You almost hit me" she said in a soft tone before walking into the class and went over to her "hey shush" she said trying to wrap her arms around her to calm her down

Rach kept pushing Frances away Everytime she would try to put her arms Rachel just wanted to let her anger out, Frances started to feel a little useless and that Rachel was only used her for sex, Frances looked at her before speaking

"Rachel I'm trying to help..."

Rach stopped as she was about to flip the desk she looked at her, knowing she was in the wrong for pushing her away when she wanted Frances to hold her, she had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Frances "I don't want to be here anymore" she said saying the truth.

Frances looked at her hearing what she was saying which was breaking her heart, she wanted to make her feel loved again, she went over to her again and put her arms around her and put both of her hands on to her face, she used her thumbs to wipe the tears away softly and kissed her forehead

"Hey, don't speak like that, its going to get better" Frances said softly stroking both of her cheeks

"But its true... everyone saw , im hated..." she said looking down at the floor

"Hey, its not true.. I love you and i don't care if anyone hates us.. we can give them a reason to" she said softly to make her smile

"But the video.."

"Hey, its just a video, they wont talk about it in a few weeks, trust me"

"But what if they don't?" Rach asked looking at her girlfriend

"Then we will give them something new to talk about"

"Im scared babe"

"Hey shush, its going to be okay, because we're going to fight this, the two of us i promise"

Rach gave her a little nod "I do trust you and im sorry" she said trying to calm her tears down

Frances cuddled her tightly to say that she wasn't going to leave her to fight this on her own.

"Hey don't be sorry princess" she said softly as she kissed her head and rubbing her back more gently to calm her down more.

Rach put her head on her shoulder and looked down, feeling ashamed of what was happening, but she was also thinking about how she was gonna make him pay but that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about how she didn't want to be here anymore, as she thought that everyone was better off with out her.

Frances looked at her lifting her head up so that Rach was looking at her "Hey, whatever your planning, it's not worth it" she said Seeing her sad face "hey, come stay at mine tonight, I know how to cheer you up" she said softly stroking her sides just to make her smile a little.

Rach let Frances stroke her sides, she was trying not to give in to the temptation to smile at her or to give out a little moan like she would normally do , she wanted to make Stuart pay, so she looked at Frances this time Frances could see the hate in her eyes

"Hey whatever your thinking... He's not worth it"

Rach looked at her again "Oh he is, he's totally worth it!"

"Rachel he's not, please think about this"

"I don't need to think about anything, not what he did to me! Or have you forgotten?"

Frances sighed a little "course I haven't forgotten about what he did to you! I want him to pay for what he did as much as you do but this isn't the way to do that"

"And what is the best way? Tell the police that I let him rape me?! They won't do fuck all Frances!"

"Hey come on you don't know that "

"Yeah of course I don't...I don't know anything!" She said pulling away from her and leaving the classroom going to find him, Kathy was on her way to find Her and Frances as she wanted to know what was going on between them. Frances let her go.

Rach was on war path and was taking it out on whoever tries to stop her and to calm her , Kathy came up the stairs and saw Rachel and tried to stop her from going down the stairs

"Rachel Eva Mason! Stop what your doing!" Kathy shouted at her trying not to let her pass

"Get out of my way!"

"No Rachel! Your going to talk to me!"

"No! I don't want to talk I need to be somewhere!"

"No you don't! What's so important then talking to your own mother?! Huh?"

"Payback!!"

"No! Your gonna talk to your mother about what happened!"

"No i'm fucking not mum!"

"Yes you are and that's final final"

"No I'm not, I've got nothing to say to you!"

"Oh I think you got plenty to tell me"

"Well tough shit I'm not telling you anything, you'll only gonna try to stop it! But I won't let that happen!"

"Maybe I won't?"

"Don't give me that! You know you will!"

Kathy sighed , she wasn't going to continue to argue with her as whatever she was going to say Rachel would hold her against it. Rachel looked at her mum, she was full of anger, like she wanted to hit someone or something again.

"Where is he?!"

"Who Rach?" Kathy asked her daughter softly so that Rach could her bits that had happened last night

"Who do you fucking think?!"

"I don't know do I ?"

"Okay I'll ask again"

"I still don't know who your talking about"

"Yes you do! You know you do..You can stop with the games!"

"I don't know where he is! I Really don't Rach"

Rach looked at her mother again and sighed before looking out the window and saw Stuart out on the playground, she clinched her fist as she saw him.

Kathy watched her her closely "no Rachel" she said knowing that her daughter was about to do something.

Rach looked over at her "like you care anyway!" She said pushing her mum's buttons to see how she was going to react like was she going to hit her own flesh and blood.

Kathy looked her knowing Rachel was testing her, she sighed more knowing Rachel wanted to use violence , but knew whatever she was going to say rach wouldn't listen to her. But she was getting angry that Rach wasn't listening to her, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Just listen to me please Rachel"

"No I've got noting to say , I'm going outside, away from you!"

"Rach just think about this before you do anything, think about your own safety"

"I don't need to think about anything" Rachel paused before letting out a laugh "My safety? far as I'm aware I don't have any safety thanks to him!"

Kathy looked at her concerned "Hey you do... What did he do? I'm here to listen"

"you say that but you won't believe me if I told you... The only person who believes me is Frances..."

"Hey you're my daughter, cause I'm going to believe you honey, if it helps why don't you bring Frances to my office so you don't have to tell me on your own?"

"Will you really believe me or are you just saying that just to make me talk?"

"I'm saying it because I believe you, I'll always believe you"

"What if one day you don't want to? like today could be that day"

"Hey, I promise it's not"

"But would you?"

"No, it doesn't matter what had happened your still my flesh and blood'

"So if I told you I've went to that party when you told me not to would you be mad at me?"

"I'm just a little mad because I said it wasn't safe... What happened?"

"Well I had some drinks...getting drunk... Then I" Rachel paused again hearing Frances footsteps coming down the corridor to where Rachel and Kathy was and went over to Rachel and took her hand, Rach looked at her and smiled a little before speaking as she still felt ashamed "Frances can you tell her?'

Frances looked at her while she stroked Rachel's hand gently to calm her as she knew that she was getting worked up again "Hey course I can , it's what I'm here for honey" Rach nodded and looked out the window watching Stuart

"Then I came over and asked if she was okay, we was both drunk... Rach felt sick so I took her outside to get some fresh air , she wanted to go for a walk so we did.. And we walked down an alley way as Rach wanted us to be alone as she wanted to know what it felt like to have sex, so I showed her and we fell in love with each other" Frances said looking at Kathy and was expecting her to be mad at them, Kathy nodded listening

"What did stuart to to her? And what was with the video?" Kathy asked , as rachel was staring out the window she had tears rolling down her face before looking at them both "I can't do this, I sorry but everyone's better off without me"she said letting go of France's hand and went down Kim's classroom, looking for something sharp that she could use on herself or to use on Stuart, she looked through some drawers until she saw some blades for the Stanley knife and the Stanley knife itself so she took it and put them in her pocket and went to find somewhere quiet so she and to the nearest toilets and went into a cubicle and locked the door and put the pan to the toilet down and sat there thinking before getting the Stanley knife out and started at it.

Frances looked at Kathy "you wouldn't like it..." She said softly at her wanting to protect Rachel. Kathy took her hand softly

"Did he hurt her?"

Frances gave her a nod "I'm sorry he raped her back at his, she told me to go on..." Frances said looking down thinking it was her fault that she let Stuart rape her.

"Hey, you did your best... To stop her from going... The video was that to keep quiet about it?"

Frances nodded again "she said she did it to save our relationship, I told her that there's another way... But said that this was the only way.."

"Hey we'll sort this, you've done nothing wrong, your what she needs right now , she needs a friend, someone she can trust.."

"Miss Goodwin, can I ask you something?" She asked in advance to her next question as she thought that she didn't realize that her daughter was a lesbian. Frances let out a sigh as she waited for Kathy to answer her question

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"Are you aware that your daughter is in love with me and that we had sex?"

Kathy looked at her not really knowing how to answer that question

"If she wants to be happy then yes"

"If she's happy? What type of answer is that?"

"What do you want me to say? I've got to get used to it.."

"Get used to it?! Your daughter needs. You as she's just been raped and you say as long as she's Happy? What type of mother says that to their own daughter?"

Kathy looked at her getting angry before slapping Frances cheek hard "don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter"

Frances held her cheek "she's staying with me at my house where she knows where she belongs and where she's loved"

"She is loved"

"Then why does she feel like she's not? Huh?"

"I think you better stop"

"Stop what? The truth? The Truth that Rachel's scared to say?"

"Rachel is loved..She's loved by me and her feather"

"If she is then why doesn't she feel like she'll never make you proud?"

Kathy slapped her hard across her cheek again, Frances acted like it didn't hurt, and just smirked at her.

"Just you wait till Rachel hears about you slapping me, she wouldn't want to come home would she?"

"She wouldn't believe you Frances"

"Oh she would, Now if you excuse me I need to find your daughter and tell her that's it's going to alright"

Kathy sighed and turned her back on Frances, she didn't like her at the moment not after some of the questions that she had asked her.

Rachel had came out the toilets after she put the Stanley knife back into her pocket and went to find Stuart and she decided that she was gonna use it on him first. Stuart also had some plans for Rach, as he wanted to hurt hurt again but this time in the boys or the girls toilets when no-one was around

Stuart was by his locker smirking away as he knew Rach was going to try to hurt him but knew he was stronger then her so Rachel wouldn't going to succeed. Rach stormed down to him and started to have a go at him when He grabbed her and took her to the boys toilets and locked the door.

Rachel looked at him "No don't you dare!" She said knowing what he was going to do and that she couldn't fight him off,

"Mmm too bad Rachel, you're too weak to stop me" he said stripping her off and pushed her to the sinks then got her school tie and put it round her neck then put it in mouth using it as a gag and stripped himself naked and used his tie to tie her hands back and smirked, Rachel closed her eyes as she wanted Frances to save her.

Stuart turned Rachel around so she was facing him and lifted her up on to the side before teasing her pussy with his dick, he ran his dick along her pussy lips while smirking and then pushed himself deep inside her, and started to thrust inside her, he knew what his plan was this time, he wanted to get her pregnant so that it would ruin her and Frances relationship for good, Rachel looked away with tears streaming down her face.

An hour later Stuart thrusted more harder and pushed his dick deeper into her womb, he was moaning out in pleasure for a while before he cumming deep into her womb, he was going to keep thrusting his huge dick into her tight womb until he managed to get her pregnant. He had now had Rachel on the floor, fucking her hard in her anal before pulling out and cumming down her back, He smirked 

"Mmm Rachel your such a slut now that I've impregnated you, Frances isn't gonna like that now is she?" He said turning her over so that she was on her back before he wanted over her her pussy and boobs. He smirked seeing her covered then went to clean himself up and untied and ungagged her. 

"Mmm get dressed you slut!"

Rachel was in tears and nodded listening to him, she cleaned herself and got dressed and stood up , as she got up the Stanley knife was poking out and Stuart saw

"If you think about trying to get back at me again, or even telling anyone, I'll make sure I'll take you somewhere where nobody can find you!" He said threatened her then unlocked the door and gave her back her tie. He checked if the coast "Go get out of here"

Rachel nodded in fear and left the boys toilets and walked down to the girls toilets and locked herself back into a cubicle and got the Stanley knife back out and rolled up her sleeve and gently pressed the blade against her skin.

Frances had spent the hour that Rachel was getting raped looking her until she came into the toilets, Rachel thought she was alone so she held the knife against her skin.

"Rachel I know your in here" Frances spoke seeing that the end cubical was locked.

As Rachel heard her girlfriends voice she jumped and pressed the blade deep into her wrist making it bleed as she accidentally cut into her vain, seeing the blood drip down her arm and onto the floor she started to freak out "Fuck!"

"Rachel baby unlock the door" she said knocking on it, Rach grabbed the tissue and pressed it against wrist to make it stop bleeding but it wasn't going to , she had no choice but to unlock the door and let Frances see.

Rachel unlocked the door and slowly walked out , her eyes was red from where she had been crying Frances knew right away that something had happened

"Baby what's happened? Has he hurt you again?" Frances said softly

As Rachel was terrified about what Stuart said but needed to tell her

"Stuart.... He raped me...again...I'm sorry" She said breaking down more

Frances pulled her into a hug "hey, shush I'm here now baby" she said before noticing the tissue "did you do this baby?" She wasn't gonna get mad as she would understand Rachel's reasons to, Rach gave her a little nod

"Because of what he did?" Frances asked softly

"Because I don't belong here anymore" she replied telling her the truth

"Hey course you belong here baby"

"No I don't , I'm just a slut"

"Hey, don't talk like that because your not"

"It hurts Frances!" She whimpered in pain

"Hey I'm gonna see how deep it is baby"

"Don't..."

Frances nodded "I better take you to the hospital if it's deep"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Hey I'm not leaving you baby"

Rach nodded and let Frances take her to the hospital.

Now that Rachel and Frances was at the hospital waiting for Rachel's name to be called the wait was about ten minutes , rach looked at her hand that was pressed against the tissue against her wrist then looked up at her

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hey of course you can baby"

"Urmm...Would you" she paused and took a look around seeing a few mum's holding a baby then looked back at Frances with more tears in her eyes "would you leave if I've found out I'm pregnant?"

"No baby, I'll raise it like it's mine" she said softly and gently pulled her head on to her shoulder and kissed her head "hey it's me and you against the world"

Rach nodded listening to her "I wanna stay at yours for a few days"

"Baby, it's your home to now" she said just before Rachel got called in to see the nurse, the both walked into the room, rach sat on the bed and removed the tissue letting the nurse look the cut before touching it, rach grabbed Frances and and squeezed it .

The nurse fixed the vain then got some anti bacteria wipes and cleaned her wrist before putting stitches into the cut, the cut was gonna leave a scar, Frances stroked Rachels hand to calm her

"Don't pick at the stitches and you should be alright" the nurse said as she finished fixing her wrist. Rachel just wanted to go home, meaning Frances house

"I wanna go home"

"Hey that's where we're gonna go now baby"

Rachel nodded again and got off the bed and walked out the room , Frances smiled at the nurse "Thank you" she said softly, the nurse smiles back. Frances walked out catching up with Rachel and phoned for a taxi.

The wait for the taxi from the hospital was about two mins, so the two of them went and waited outside until their taxi arrived and got into it, Frances told the taxi driver where to to. It wasn't long before they got back to Frances house.

Frances paid the taxi fair as Rachel got out and went into the house and went into the kitchen looking for something alcoholic to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel Was getting irritated as she couldn't find any form of alcohol

"where is it?"

"Where's what baby?" Frances asked closing the front door and took off her leather jacket before walking into the kitchen

"The booze!" Rachel said more irritated then before, she looked into the cupboards seeing no booze then slamming the cupboard door shut.

"Hey Calm down baby"

"I will when I get alcohol into my system"

"Baby Please.... you don't need it" Frances said placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders making her jump a little

"it's only me Rach I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Frances said rubbing her shoulders before gently kissing her right shoulder

"Frances Don't...." Rachel spat as she pushed her partner away from her

"Hey , I'm not going to hurt you ,I just want to hold you"

Rachel turned and looked at her "are you sure that you won't hurt me?"

the light auburn looked at her girlfriend giving her a soft smile "never" she said while stroking her cheek, Rachel nodded again giving her more of a smile before resting Her head on her shoulder.

Frances wrapped her arms around her holding her close and kissing her head softly "We won't let him get away with This... He's going to pay for all the damaged that he's causing you baby"

Rachel looked up at her "Just leave it... he'll only cause more..."

"but baby.. he needs to pay" Frances said softly and slowly rocked her   
"Why don't we go to bed and cuddle baby?"

"i would love that... but what if I can't give you it?"

"Then baby I'll wait till your better, I don't mind not having it from you baby"

Rachel smiled hearing her and at how understanding her girlfriend was "I'm tired"

"Hey I got you" the light auburn said as she gently picked Rachel up, Rachel smiled and kissed her softly before wrapping her arms around her neck and wrapped her Legs around her waist.

Frances held Rachel close to her as she took her upstairs to the her bedroom, once she got to the bedroom she gently tucked Rachel into bed before she got in herself, Rachel got comfortable by resting her head on Frances chest, Frances looked down and smiled softly at her partner   
"I love you Rach" Frances spoke softly with a smile as she softly kissed Rachel's head.

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes feeling the soft kiss "I...I..." she strutted before finally being able to say her sentence "I love you to"

frances smiled "Forever and always babe"

Rachel didn't reply as she had drifted off to sleep feeling safe and with her wrist resting on Frances who was gently holding it. Seeing Rachel asleep Frances pulled the covers over them more before kissing Rachel's head again and closed her eyes falling asleep.  
With both Rachel and Frances sleeping through the night, Frances continued to hold Rachel while she slept, Rachel tossed and turned a little but knew she was safe in Frances arms.

*The next morning*

Rachel was the first to wake out of the pair of them, Rachel woke and ran straight to the toilets. Where she had to started to be sick, she held her stomach, Frances rolled over feeling that Rachel wasn't there and got up . As Frances left the bedroom she could hear her partner being sick, she made her way to the bathroom and stood behind Rachel.

"Hey it's okay I'm here, baby" Frances spoke softly as she gathered all of Rachel's hair and gently put it up into a ponytail

Rachel let her and spoke "I don't feel well" she said with her head still down the toilet

"Hey I know you don't baby but your safe with me I promise" the dark brunette replied

Rachel nodded and wiped her mouth "what if I'm pregnant baby?"

"Then we'll work it out together, I promise your not going to be on your own through this"

"But it's not fair on you Frances..."

"Hey it's okay, Im staying because I love you okay?"

Rachel nodded again "do...do I have to go to school?" Rachel questioned her

Frances smiled rubbing her back gently "not if you don't want to, we can stay home and watch films and snuggle on the sofa if that's what you really want"

"Please I can't take another day at that place, I don't even wanna leave this house"

"Hey, I'll phone your mum and tell her that you caught the bug and won't be in for rest of the week".

"Thank you babe" Rachel's said as she wiped her mouth With the tissue and then pulled the flush

"Let's hey you back into bed" Frances spoke softly as Rachel agreed and slowly stood up putting her arm around Frances for support

Frances smiled softly "hey I got you baby,your safe"

Frances guided Rachel back back to bed and tucked her in, she sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair softly knowing it helped Rachel get to sleep.

Rachel soon fell asleep holding onto Frances's shirt tightly as she didn't want Frances to leave her. Frances smiled looking down at her girlfriend and softly kissed her head. Frances was going to pop out to the shops to get Rachel a few Pregnancy tests so that they could be sure.

While Rachel was asleep Frances picked up Her phone and rang the school letting them know that Rachel a tummy bug so she wouldn't be in as she thought it would save Kathy the trouble of sending Rachel home, Frances also told them that she also wouldn't be in as she wanted to look after Rachel. Kathy listened to what Frances saying before agreeing with her.

After about five minutes Frances put the phone down and made Rachel more comfortable by putting her head onto the pillow allowing Frances to get up, Frances slowly got up and quickly got dressed into some joggers and a t-shirt before picking up her leather jacket and headed out the house. She locked the the front door so that Rachel could get some rest without disturbing her.

Frances walked down to the nearest shop and went in, she picked up a basket and headed straight to the medication isle and picked up 6 pregnancy tests and went to get her some popcorn, sweets and chocolate Incase they decided to watch films all day, once Frances was happy with what she had in her basket she went and paid and walked out the shop and walked back home where she put the popcorn, sweets, chocolate and a few fizzy drinks into the kitchen cupboard and put the pregnancy tests into the bathroom cupboard.

She walked back into the bedroom seeing Rachel still asleep and smiled before cuddling up to her knowing she would be asleep for a few hours.


End file.
